Futo
5/5 (GTA IV) 1/5 (GTA V) |dashtype = Futo (needle) Futo (dial texture) |inttxd = Futo |carcols = }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Tuner |flags = }} ---- }} |modelsets = |modelname = futo |handlingname = FUTO |textlabelname = FUTO |roadspawn = Yes (All games) Parked (All games) Scenario (GTA V) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 (GTA IV) 30 (GTA V) |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = }} ---- }} |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 20% Blue Plate - 30% White Plate 2 - 50% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Karin Futo (Japanese: フト) is a compact tuner sports coupe in Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Futo is primarily based on the , with the front, some parts, the shape and the paintjob based on a . Its steering wheel is similar to a MOMO MOD. 07 racing steering wheel, while the dash exactly replicates the real-life AE86 dash. This is also shared with the Blista Compact. The car is very well detailed, from the interior to the individual throttle bodies and the RS Watanabe F8 wheel option (likely in reference to the popular Watanabe RS wheels for the AE86 Corolla and the Skyline DR30). It even has a different tread design for its tires, ones that well suit asphalt racing and drifting. These tires are found on much higher end cars such as the Sentinel XS and the Super GT. The interior door panels have "FUTO" repeatedly in a pattern on the fabric. It has a similar design to the 3D Universe renditions of the Manana and Blista Compact, particularly the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas versions. In addition, the Futo's rear lights look very similar to that of the Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories renditions of the Police car and Taxi. The car spawns in a large variety of colors, with the primary one applied on the upper side and a secondary one for the lower side. An additional color is applied on the rims. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Futo returns to GTA V ''unchanged. In the enhanced version of the game, it sports a new interior based directly on that of the , also featuring "FUTO GT" markings on the doorcards. The car now features an array of visual modifications. In the enhanced version of the game, the Futo was changed after the After Hours update. While the bodywork remains intact, the default decals on the lower sides were removed. This was done so the decals would not conflict with the new liveries, albeit the liveries are only available for ''GTA Online. The original Classic Decals livery are available to purchase. Current Design Gallery Current Version= |-| Previous Version= Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Futo is powered by a naturally-aspirated, high revving 1.4-litre inline-4 engine coupled to a five-speed manual gearbox in a rear-wheel drive configuration. The badging on the side ("N/A Inline 20v RWD", subtitled with "Quad Throttle Body", "High Performance Injection", and "Limited Slip Differential") indicates that it is equipped with a 20-valve engine. Acceleration is phenomenal on this car. The top speed is astonishing for a car of this stature, given its rather unique engine with four Throttle Bodies. The chassis is rigid and taut, giving the Futo stability at high speeds. The suspension is firm but not too much, keeping the Futo flat in banked corners and stable in the S-curves, while still giving a stiff, yet enjoyable ride. Couple the excellent suspension setup with the short wheelbase and one get a fantastically chuckable little pocket rocket, capable of competing with full-on sports cars. The brakes are sensitive and effective, and front-wheel lock-up is not a big issue compared to other vehicles. Braking can be extremely dangerous in the rain. The Futo handles well off-road and can reach about 75% of its top speed on dirt roads and beaches, and grip is impressive even with rear wheel drive, while others of the same drive may fishtail easily. Crash deformation is above average, though build quality is sub-par, often leaving the Futo disabled after just a few accidents. All in all, the Futo is great fun to drive, and makes an excellent escape or pursuit vehicle in missions. It is also an ideal car to drift since it is a light weight, front engine rear wheel drive car and is a very easy car to be put into one. The only possible disadvantages during a pursuit or escape is that the vehicle is small, lacking the power to ram or hit other vehicles out of the way, and the fact that it only has space for two occupants. GTA IV Overview Inline-4 w/ 4 Throttle Bodies (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Futo seems to be improved with higher top speed and acceleration, yet it retains most of the qualities seen in the GTA IV version. However, its improvements have not been sufficient enough to compete with most sports cars in the game, as their top speeds and accelerations have been raised further. It is utterly outclassed by supercars in terms of speed. However, the Futo is still an excellent choice to go around and as a getaway vehicle. The Futo's mass has been drastically decreased as well, giving it poor ramming power. Despite this dismal outlook for the Futo, its retained stats from GTA IV have still left it with incredible potential, and a skilled driver can make the Futo as capable as any other sports car with a higher price tag. On racetracks, it is more useful on courses with more turns than straights, as the Futo has more responsive braking compared to other sports cars, and its speed is not enough to pull itself to the lead on straights. Wet conditions, however, seem to impact the Futo heavily, as the rear end is prone to swinging outwards in such conditions. Regardless, it is still a small, potent and fun-to-drive sports car. Again, the Futo is powered by the same 4 cylinder engine bearing 4 throttle bodies. The badging is retained, stating that it bears a 20 valve straight engine (Inline-4). GTA V Overview Inline-4 w/ 4 throttle bodies (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Futo-GTAV-RSC.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Livery modifications were added for the Futo in the After Hours update for Grand Theft Auto Online, which are not available in GTA V. After The Diamond Casino Heist update, applying each of the suspension modifications will incrementally apply small amounts of negative camber to the wheels in both GTA Online and GTA V. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Futo-GTAV-front.png|The Futo as it appeared before the After Hours update (enhanced version only). (Rear quarter view) Futo-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Futo on Rockstar Games Social Club. Futo-GTAV-Doors.PNG|"FUTO GT" door-cards. Futo-GTAV-Plates.PNG|The Futo s JDM-style bent plates. Special Variants Futo GT In Grand Theft Auto IV, there is a sportier variant of the Futo called Futo GT. Its name comes from the 'GT' badge on the front grill, but the game still refers to the car simply as "Futo" when entered. This version features a small body kit, a rear boot lip spoiler, a carbon-fiber hood, a roll cage, a strut bar mounted over the engine, a racing seat on the driver's side, an upgraded tachometer, and an additional 'Inline 20v' badge under the right side rear light. The car also includes a larger, blue titanium exhaust tip, an offset driver's side front license plate and finally a red tow clip, similar to those used on track cars on the passenger side of the front bumper. It always spawns in red and black, but can be resprayed to any color. FutoGT-GTAIV-front.png|The GT variant of the Futo. (Rear quarter view). Steal Vehicle Cargo - Car Meet In Grand Theft Auto Online, Futos are seen within the car meet and are also used as "gang" cars to chase the player during the Steal Vehicle Cargo - Car Meet Vehicle Cargo mission. ;During the Car Meet There are eight versions of the Futo which can spawn during the Car Meet - these have similar modifications to those that spawn after the car meet and share the license plate - 38UMF829 ;After the Car Meet There are two versions of the Futo which may spawn after the Car Meet and chase the player - these both have similar modifications and have identical license plates - 21ZLW254 These vehicles also have engine and transmission modifications, which allows them to catch up with the fleeing player very quickly. |modelset_window = Limo |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} |modelset_window = Limo |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} Futo-GTAO-front-StealVehicleCargo1.PNG|Modified Futo (1) after Car Meet. (Rear quarter view) Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Spawns all around Bohan, especially Little Bay. *Spawns around Chinatown, Algonquin. *Spawns around Castle Gardens, Algonquin. *Spawns in traffic in Multiplayer. *Spawns more commonly when driving a Faggio. *It can be seen driving in Acter, Alderney. *Rarely found in Broker and Dukes. *Futo GTs can be commonly found in Little Bay and is also rarely found in other areas of Bohan. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * During a Property Management mission, Pitchers will be robbed. The thief will be using this car to escape. The thief will also use the Futo when the Tivoli Cinema is robbed. * When replaying the mission Paparazzo - The Sex Tape, when Beverly and Franklin are being chased by Poppy Mitchell and her security, one of the security Landstalkers will hit a Futo. After completing the mission, it should start to spawn more commonly in the suburban areas, as well as Rockford Hills. * It also has a tendency to spawn after replaying The Jewel Store Job, so long as the player chooses Karim Denz as the driver. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be found during a random Buisness Battle event, located at a car meet. *Sometimes found driving in traffic around Rockford Hills. *Sometimes found in or around Los Santos International Airport. *While driving a Fusilade or another 2-door car, it may spawn near the gas station near the overpass just east of the Vanilla Unicorn. *This vehicle will spawn at a random car meet during a certain 'source car' import mission. *Sometimes found in or around parking lots in the square part of the Port of Los Santos ;Enhanced version *Can be purchased from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $9,000. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie, he agrees to purchase the cars from Niko, with the Futo fetching $1,400. Trivia General *The Futo's default radio stations are: **''GTA IV: K109 The Studio or IF99 - International Funk. **Episodes from Liberty City: K109 The Studio or Vice City FM. **GTA V: FlyLo FM or Soulwax FM. *"Futo" (ふと) literally translates to inadvertently. *The name "Futo" is derived from the Japanese pronunciation for the word drift, "Dorifuto" (ドリフト), probably referring the car's real-life counterpart as a popular drifting car. **"Futo" is also an anagram for , possibly referencing the Toyota AE86 featured in the '' series, where the protagonist's Toyota AE86 was used both for drifting and tofu delivery. *The Futo is a creation of Mike Bush, an American vehicle designer for Rockstar UK, and an AE86 enthusiast. *The 20-valve, 4 cylinder engine with 4 throttle bodies is a clear reference to the 16v-to-20v 4A-GE swap which is commonly swap into the Toyota AE86 from the Japanese-market only AE101 (Silvertop) and AE111 (Blacktop). *The Futo is the only Karin branded car with the K logo on the bottom left corner of the hood. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Due to a texture glitch, if the front windshield is damaged (usually after the car has rolled over multiple times), the windshield may suddenly turn white and lack texture, and the player cannot see through it. This glitch is also present in the Willard. *Although Futo GTs are distinct from typical models, all Futos have 'Futo GT' written on the interior of the doors, presumably to save texture memory. Same as all Sentinels have the 'STD' from the XS versions on their front fenders. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *There are burnt out wrecks in rural areas that look similar to the Futo; these wrecks are of four door design however, and sport a different grill, but the chassis, rear facade, and headlights are all markedly similar. *The Futo can be modded at Los Santos Customs to resemble the GT variant in GTA IV. However, the only different variants that the player can find on the streets are versions with and without the small lip spoiler on the rear. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The "Rolling Dude No.7" livery available for the Futo is an homage to the "Rolling Guy" team from the Shutokō Battle series. *The presence of the number “86” on the Karin Rally livery is a clear reference to the real life counterpart, the Toyota AE86 Corolla. *The Garage Drift livery is based on the Yukes Toyota AE86 Trueno featuring A.M. Beer instead of "Yukes". *The Karin Rally Team and Legendary Racer liveries are based on yellow, orange and red racing liveries commonly used in the 70s and 80s in Autosport racing. Bugs/Glitches The car suffers numerous quality control issues; *The car's exhaust does not have a proper hole, instead the exhaust hole is grey instead of further in to be black. *The driver foot-well has a rectangular hole leading into the engine bay. See Also *Blista Compact - Another tuning compact car, which shares a very similar frontage to the Futo, as well as the same dashboard interior in the enhanced version of GTA V. References Navigation }}de:Futo es:Futo pl:Futo pt:Futo fr:Futo ru:Futo sv:Futo Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Karin Category:Tuners Category:Compacts & Hatchbacks Category:Sports Vehicle Class Category:Gang vehicles Category:Classic Cars Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V